The Magic Of TeddyBear Hugs
by 123HSMluver
Summary: Gabriella is upset and scared that her mother will be hurt. Troy makes it all go away with a simple act of kindness. ONE SHOT


The clock ticked on and on and still the phone didn't ring. Gabriella got up from where she was sitting on the couch and began to pace back and forth, a nervous habit she had acquired from Troy. Right, left, right, left. Her steps became more frantic and when the phone rang she pounced on it like a lion would on its prey.

"Mom?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Troy." The voice corrected, a bit amused. "Why? Are you expecting her to call?"

Gabriella settled onto the couch and let out a shuddery sigh.

"Yeah. I can't talk right now, Troy. I'll call you back later okay?"

"Wait, Brie, what's wrong? You sound like you're going to cry!" Troy stated, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She murmured. She heard Troy sigh.

"Gabi?"  
"Troy…I can't talk right now." She replied.

"Gabs, tell me what's wrong."

Gabriella blinked a few times and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Can you come over?" She asked, her voice wavering.

Yeah I'll be there in a flash, I just want to pick up something first." Troy assured her, hanging up after making sure she would be okay until he got there.

Gabriella set the phone down with shaking hands and began to pick at a loose thread on the couch, a lonely tear making its way down her cheek. She got up again and got a tissue, wiping her eyes and nose while she paced back and forth over the carpet, her socked feet making no noise at all.

She kept one eye on the clock, and the other on the phone, a few more tears dripping onto her sweater as the time edged closer and closer to midnight. Gabriella jumped about a foot in the air as she heard a knock on the door and she darted over to it, pulling it open to see a rain drenched Troy. She hurriedly beckoned him into the house and she closed the door behind him, shivering at the rain that landed in tiny droplets on her face. Troy dropped a plastic bag he was holding and immediately dragged her into a hug.

Gabriella clutched him tightly to her and buried her face in his East High sweater, feeling a bit more reassured now that he was here. Troy stroked her hair and kissed her forehead before releasing her gently.

"What's wrong Gabs?" He asked quietly, picking up the plastic bag again. She looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

"I have a story to tell you, but it might take me a few tries, it's a bit hard for me to talk about." She whispered. Troy nodded and followed her to where she had been sitting on the couch in the next room.

She settled onto the couch and curled up into a tiny ball while Troy sat down beside her, rattling the plastic bag as he waited for her to begin. Gabriella took a deep breath and looked over at the curious, worried boy beside her, thankful that she had been gifted with someone as caring as him. Then a feeling of guilt overtook her and she twisted her hands in her lap, debating whether to explain her childish fear to him or not.

"Brie…" Troy pushed, stroking her cheek gently. "Did something happen?"

Gabriella nodded.

"Yes, but it was ten years ago. I was eight. My dad went away on a trip to Chicago with his friends and was due back a week later. I was waiting for him to come, I was so excited for him to come back…and…the night he was coming back there was a hailstorm. I should have realized what had happened when he wasn't there the next morning, but I didn't, and I asked mom where he was and she told me that he had gotten in an accident on the road. So I asked her if he was going to be okay and my mom said no. And Troy, just the look on her face…"

Gabriella broke off for a moment, remembering how her mother had had tears in her eyes and the heartbroken expression on her face that she had to deliver such sad news to her daughter.

"Tonight is the closest it's been to that type of weather since dad died. And my mom had to go to Phoenix for a business meeting and it ran late so she called me to say that she'd be home in the early morning, around three-o-clock or four-o-clock and to not wait up for her, but I can't go to sleep Troy. I'm so scared that something's going to happen to her like it did to dad. I can't lose her too, Troy. I don't want to lose another parent."

The brave face she had kept on since her mother had called, broke now, and Troy gently slipped his arms around her as tears cascaded down her face and onto the couch. He soothed her as best he could by whispering her name over and over again, murmuring encouraging words into her ear as her tears turned into whimpers and then hiccups.

Gabriella gently pulled herself from Troy's hug and smiled sheepishly at him. He just winked at her and tapped the tip of her nose. She giggled quietly and then grabbed another tissue to blow her nose and wipe the remaining tears off of her face. She glanced at the time and gasped.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Troy! Your parents must hate me for keeping you up so late!"

Troy just waved it off.

"It's fine, Gabs."

Gabriella sighed and then nodded when he smiled.

"I thought it might have been something like that, but hon, you can't be scared that something that bad is going to happen again. Odds are, it won't, okay? And I'll stay with you until she gets home. I'll just call my parents to let them know." Troy told her. Gabriella nodded and then leaned over to hug him.

"Thanks Troy." She murmured. He nodded.

"And also, Brie, I stopped by the store on my way here and picked us up a little snack." Troy said, pulling out a plastic container from the plastic bag. "It's brownies."

Gabriella grinned.

"My favourite." She said, softly. Troy nodded.

"And…I have something that I hope will make you feel more reassured." He said, pulling out a stuffed bear and handed it to her.

Gabriella's smile grew bigger as she felt the soft fur of the snow-white bear. She looked over at Troy with bright eyes and then leaned over to kiss him softly.

"You didn't have to do that Troy, really." She said, resting her head on his shoulder. Troy tangled a hand in her hair and chuckled softly.

"But I wanted to. Let me have my fun." He replied. Gabriella giggled and closed her eyes for a second.

"Thank you for coming over Troy, I feel better, now that you're here."

"You're welcome, Gabi." He replied. "I'm just going to give my parents a call, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and fingered the bear that was now held tightly to her chest. She heard him talking to his parents but she herself was distracted as the phone beside her rang. Troy released his hold on her and she sprang up to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ella. Why aren't you asleep?"

Her mother's voice seemed tired.

"Mom!" Gabriella cried. "And I couldn't sleep because I was too worried. Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving now, I'll be home in about three to four hours okay?"

"Okay. Troy's with me, that's okay right?"

"Yes, it's fine, I guess." Maria said, unable to hide a smile. Gabriella smiled and then grew serious.

"Mom? Be careful, _please_ be careful! It's really nasty out there. Are you sure you want to drive in that? Why don't you just stay in a hotel or something?" Gabriella begged.

"Bella…listen. I will be fine. I'll be careful and I'll see you in a few hours okay?"

Gabriella nodded and reached for Troy's free hand, who was still on the phone, but looking worriedly at her.

"Okay. Be careful though."

"I will. I love you, Ella. Try to get some sleep okay?"

"I love you too, mom, and no promises."

Gabriella waited until her mother had hung up, and then curled back into Troy. He rested his cheek on the top of her head as he finished his conversation and then gently kissed the top of her head.

"You alright?" He mumbled.

"Yeah…I guess so." She replied, looking up at him to see his expression clearing and a small smile on his face. Troy gently took the bear from her grasp, and made it hug Gabriella. She laughed as he then made it kiss her on the cheek.

"Teddy-bear hugs always make things better." He explained. Gabriella shook her head.

"Troy hugs are better." She argued, proving her point by cuddling into him. Troy smiled and stroked her hair, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Troy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Gabs." He replied, letting her take the bear from his hands again.

A few moments passed in silence and then Troy smiled at Gabriella, who was looking up at him.

"So you want those brownies?" He asked sheepishly.

* * *

Troy smiled down at the girl sleeping in his arms on the couch. Gabriella had fallen asleep a few hours ago clutching Troy with one arm and the bear he had given her with the other. The clock now read three-o-clock in the morning and Troy felt himself growing tired, as he watched the second hand move sluggishly around the clock. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Gabriella's, smiling as he felt her shift in his arms, sighing in her sleep.

"Troy? Troy?"

A voice brought him back to consciousness and Troy cracked his eyes open to see Maria Montez crouching before him, a warm smile on her face.

"Hey, you're home. Run into any trouble?" Troy mumbled, his fingers automatically tangling in Gabriella's curls, who was still asleep in his arms.

"It was fine, just long." Maria replied. "Troy, thank you for keeping Ella calm, she's very lucky to have you, we both are."

Troy smiled, feeling his cheeks grow warm at the compliment.

"You're very welcome. You both are wonderful people and I want to see you both happy." Troy replied, blushing harder as Maria smiled at him again and then turned to Gabriella.

"Hey, baby, I'm home." She crooned, gently shaking her daughter. Gabriella's eyes opened slowly and Troy watched as understanding flooded into her features. She shot up and hugged her mother tightly, trembling in relief.

Troy smiled at the sight before him and then quietly slid out of the room, and out the front door to give them privacy. The rain had stopped and the neighbourhood was quiet and peaceful. Yes, teddy-bear hugs definitely made everything better.

**AN: Okay I know this isn't my best work, but it was a random idea that I had floating around in my head. If anyone's interested I have the picture of the bear that Troy gave her, in my profile. R&R people!**

/files/images/41CGVYBGJNL._AA280_.jpg


End file.
